Unhinged
by BrokenAngel1031
Summary: After the death of her mother and her pack, Kyla Stilinski has moved back in with her father and brother. Despite all of the events in Beacon Hills over the past year, nothing Scott or Stiles says can convince her to help them. Nothing, until she over hears talk about a certain pack that she's sworn vengeance against. Rated T for now. May change though.
1. Prologue

**So, i decided to rewrite this story because i wasn't exactly happy with how it was so here's the new version of Unhinged(:**

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf isn't mine, a girl can dream though, right?**

* * *

Prologue:

"_Kyla. Come with me now." My mother snapped, grabbing my arm, pulling me away from the school._

"_Mom, where are we going?" I asked her angrily, ripping my arm from her grasp._

"_Away from this town." She snapped._

"_What? Why?" _

"_There's nothing here for you except distractions. You need to focus, you're an Alpha now. You need to become a leader. Learn how to control and protect your pack. You can't do that in this town with that boy distracting you." _

"_He's not a distraction." I said softly. "We're not even together anymore. He broke up with me."_

"_Well that'll make this move a lot easier." She said harshly._

I stirred a little, rolling onto my side.

"_What's got you so worried lately Ky?" Nathan asked quietly as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind._

"_Something bad's gonna happen. I can feel it. My mom keeps trying to tell me it's nothing, to just brush it off, but I can't."_

"_Come on Ky, lighten up. Nothing's gonna happen." Nathan said with a small laughed. "Have some fun, let loose, go back to my place with me." He whispered, his lips brushing softly against my neck. I shook my head and stepped away from him._

"_You know I don't date or anything along those lines Nathan." I said crossing my arms over my chest as I face him._

"_It's been 3 years Kyla, you need to get over him. And the only way you're going to get over him, is by dating other people." Nathan said. I rolled my eyes._

"_I am over him. I just don't have the time to date, or the desire to." I told him. A smirk crept onto Nathan's face as he took my hands in his and pulled me closer to him._

"_I didn't say anything about dating." he smiled._

I rolled over onto my stomach, pulling a pillow over my head.

"_Kyla! Kyla, you were right!" Stephanie yelled as she ran into the house, her voice panicked. I looked up at her from my books._

"_What are you talking about Stephanie?"I asked._

"_In the woods, there's another pack. Kyla, they killed Nathan and Jake." She said frantically._

"_Where are they now?" I snapped as I pushed my chair away from the table and stood up._

"_They're on their way here."_

"_Get everyone here. I don't want anyone on their own." I barked at her._

I stirred again, moving the pillow off my head and turning onto my back.

"_All you'd have to do, is get rid of one of them." I snarled at him as I took a step forward, crouching in front of my pack, ignoring the blood dripping down my forehead._

"_I think I'm all set." I snapped._

"_Kali, what's it like to kill one of your own back members." He asked. The barefoot brunette let a twisted smile cross her face._

"_Exhilarating." She purred. I growled at her taking another step forward. Stephanie and another one of my Beta's, followed in my shadow, growling at the other female Alpha._

"_You have a choice Kyla." The blind Alpha said. "You can take out your pack on your own, or we can help you." _

"_How about neither." I growled before lunging at the blinded was quick to react, protecting the blind Alpha, and lunged at me, knocking me to the ground slashing at my ribs. I stood back up and swung my foot at her. She caught my leg and dug her claws into my calf and dragged them down, tearing my leg to shreds. I let out a loud howl of pain In that instant, my pack went after the Alpha pack. Stephanie immediately came to my side to help fight off Kali. Stephanie lifted her leg and swung around, slashing Kali's cheek to the bone with the claws on her feet. Kali snarled at her and lunged forward, bringing them both to the ground. I quickly grabbed Kali by her hair and flung her into a pillar, allowing Stephanie to get up. Not even a second later, the two younger twin Alphas morphed into one giant wolf and stalked over to me and Stephanie while Kali got up. I looked over at the blind Alpha and the other male Alpha. They'd take out half of my pack already. I watched in horror as the blind Alpha plunged his claws straight into my mothers chest. Stephanie's head snapped in her direction when she heard my mother's pain filled howl. The blind Alpha pulled his claws from my mother's now still body and let her drop. I ran over and lunged at the blind Alpha, slashing at his chest before he grabbed me by the throat and pinned me to the ground. He tightened his hand around my throat , crushing my wind pipe and digging his claws into the side of my neck._

"_Now, Kyla. Would you like to rethink our offer?" He asked kindly. I glared at him as a low growl came from my throat. "Alright, I guess we can help you with this then." He said as he lifted me by my throat until I was standing. He let go of my throat and stood behind me, grabbing both of my hands tightly so I couldn't move them on my own or retract my claws. I watch as the Alpha twins dug their claws into the back of one of my pack member then walked over in front of me. I struggled against the blind Alpha's hold, trying to get away, but I couldn't. The Alpha twins dropped my pack member onto my claws, causing them to go straight into his throat, killing him instantly. Stephanie howled and struggled against Kali. The other male Alpha did the same to another member, causing her to die instantly when my claws cut through her throat. I snarled and growled and fought against the blind Alpha's grip as Kali pushed Stephanie forward, sending her claws int her back, then dropping her on my claw so they went under her rib cage, damaging her internal organs, ensuring her death._

I sat up abruptly in my bed as I let out a scream. Sweat dripped down my forehead as I looked around my room at my father's house, trying to catch my breath.

"Kyla? Hey, are you alright? I heard screaming." My brother asked frantically as he ran into my room. I nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered.

"You sure? 'Cause uh, you were just screaming bloody murder" He said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assured him before falling back on my bed.

* * *

**So, what'd you guys think? Let me know and Chapter 1 will be up soon(:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here it is, the first Chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

* * *

Chapter One:

(Kyla's POV)

"Ky, Ky wait up!" Stiles panted from behind me. I stopped running and turned to face my brother, who was trying to catch up with me.

"What's the matter little brother? Having trouble keeping up?" I laughed.

"Nope, no, not at all." He said as he crouched over, resting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "Just wondering though, how much father are we going?" I shrugged.

"I was gonna keep going until I got tired." I told him. Stiles let out an exasperated sigh.

"Any chance that'll be soon?" He asked. I shook my head and laughed

"Probably not." I told him. My brother sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least you're out of the house." he said.

"If you want you can go back, I'm probably not gonna be home for a another hour and you look like you're gonna die if you have to go any farther."

"Alright." He said before turning and walking back the way we came from. "Don't let the werewolf hunters get you!" He said jokingly before disappearing into the woods. Once he was out of sight I started running again. Even after over 5 years of not being in these woods, I still knew them like the back of my hand. This was my normal running route from high school, Laura and I would always race each other here before school.

As I came to a river that cut through the woods, I slowed my pace, slowly coming to a complete stop. I looked around slowly, listening carefully to my surroundings. I cocked my head to the left as I heard voices faintly in the distance.

"You haven't told them everything yet, have you?" one of the voices said. I started walking slowly and carefully in the direction of the voices.

"What do you mean?" Another voice asked.

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack, so eager to strengthen his power in numbers? When there's a new Alpha, people take notice." The first voice said. A troubled look crossed my face. Derek? Did he mean Derek Hale?

"People like who?" the second voice said. "What is this? What does it mean?"

"It's their symbol," A third voice said. "And it means they're coming

"Who?"

"Alphas."

"More than one?"

"A pack of them." I stopped walking and stood silently behind a large tree as I watched the three men standing by the remains of what used to be the Hale house.

"An Alpha Pack, and they're not coming, they're already here." the oldest man said. I instinctively let out a low growl at the mention of the Alpha Pack. That was a mistake on my part, as all three of the men immediately looked over at me. I rolled my weight back, ready to bolt, but one of them beat me to the punch, catching me by the wrist, twisting my arm behind my back causing it to crack and break. I bit my tongue to hide my pain

"What are you doing here?" The oldest of the three snapped as he walked over toward me

"Well Peter, I was going for a run, now I'm getting my arm broken by this jackass." I snapped.

"How do you know who we are?" He asked curiously. The curly haired teenager walked over next to Peter.

"That's Stiles' older sister, Kyla." He said. "She used to babysit me." I nodded slowly.

"Derek let her go." Peter said rolling his eyes. He hesitated but released my arm and backed up to stand with Peter and Isaac. I moved my arm slowly, wincing as it cracked as I put it back in place.

"I'm surprised the kid remembers me better than you two." I said. "I haven't seen him since he was 9.

"What are you doing back here Kyla?" Derek snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"What does it matter to you?" I snapped.

"Well, you were spying on us." Peter said. I shrugged.

"What can I say, I've always been curious."

"Most times too curious for your own good Little Wolf." Peter warned. I shrugged. "What are you doing back in Beacon Hills?"

"I moved back a little over a year and a half ago." I said simply.

"Last I knew you left this town without any intentions of ever coming back." Derek said harshly.

"Yeah, well things change." I snapped back at him. "So Isaac, how are you?" I asked him nicely.

"Pretty good." He said with a smile.

"What are you doing out here Kyla?" Derek asked, irritation growing in his voice as he spoke.

"I already told you. I was going for a run before you decided it'd be nice to break my arm as a way of saying 'Hello'."

"Breaking a girl's arm isn't exactly the best way to greet her for the first time in five years." Peter agreed. "Especially if you have any intentions of trying to get her back." I rolled my eyes and Derek gave Peter a harsh look, clearly not impressed.

"So Little Wolf, why the sudden move back to Beacon Hills." Peter asked.

"Things came up. " I said simply. "It seems something's come up for you three as well." I nodded toward the black symbol painted on the front door of the Hale house

"It doesn't concern you." Derek snapped.

"I can help." I told him. He laughed and shook his head.

"How, you're just an Omega." I smirked and let my eyes flash bright red, proving him wrong. Peter laughed and clapped his hands together.

"Little Wolf's an Alpha." He said in an amused tone. "When did that happen?"

"That doesn't really matter." I told him. "What matters is you all, have no idea what you're going up against with the Alpha Pack. I do. Which is why, whether you'll admit it or not Derek, you need my help." A smirk crept onto my face as he shook his head in defeat.

"What do we need to know?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"You might want to sit down, you're going to be here a while."

* * *

(Kyla's POV)

Peter, Derek, Isaac, and I went back to Derek's loft before I explained to them what they needed to know. I spent two hours filling them in on each Alpha's individual fighting styles. Kali, who favored her feet. Ennis who was just flat our violent and would do whatever he could to injure or kill you. The twins, who morphed into one massive wolf. And finally, Deucalion, who, even though he was blind, was the deadliest of them all without even fully shifting. I explained how in a matter of 20 minutes, they killed my entire pack, including my mother, without even breaking a sweat, and how they forced me to kill my own pack members.

"So that's why you moved back?" Isaac asked. I nodded.

"You were lucky to survive Little Wolf." Peter commented.

"I only survived because I ran from them like a coward." I said harshly.

"Well, it's still better than being dead." Isaac said with a laugh. I gave him a pointed look.

"Isaac, how would you like to know that you're responsible for the death of your mother, your best friend, and 30 other people who you considered family, some of them as young as 9." I asked him.

"Never mind." He said softly.

"It's not completely your fault Kyla, you fought back, you tried to protect them." Peter said, trying to comfort me.

"Obviously she didn't do a very good job." Derek commented. Peter and Isaac gave him a harsh look.

"Do you always have to be such a sourwolf?" Isaac snapped. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sourwolf?" I asked, amused by the name Isaac had come up with. "I have to say, the name fits you well Derek." He just shot me a nasty look.

"So Little Wolf, you've been in Beacon Hills for over a year and a half and not once did you come visit. I'm offended." Peter said, trying to change the subject as to avoid a fight breaking out between me and his nephew.

"Well, when I got here as far as I knew you were in a coma, then you were dead, and now you're back from the dead and I just really haven't had the time to go out and visit anyone. I was more concerned with keeping my grades up and finding a job." I explained.

"You've managed to keep anyone from really knowing you were back until now."

"Well, after having your pack slaughtered, you tend to not want to deal with anyone else's problems, for example all of the drama you caused with my brother and Scott." I said.

"How was Washington?" Isaac asked. I shrugged as I cracked my back.

"It was alright." I said. "I hated it at first, but that was because I was dragged there against my will and I was a teenager. Teenagers hate everything. Once my pack formed, I was fine with living there. I had old family friends that I've known since I was born and who've known my mother since she was born. Also had Stephanie, she moved up there with her mother a year or so after I moved there."

"Stephanie as in Stephanie Monroe." Isaac asked. I nodded "She was hot." I raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean she was really nice."

"Did you have anyone special in Washington?" Peter asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You play the role of nosy Uncle really well Peter." I said shaking my head.

"You're avoiding my question Little Wolf."

"No, I didn't." I told him. "I don't have time for dating."

"You may be able to keep your heartbeat under control while you're lying, but you still have another tell." He said with a smirk.

"Leave it alone Peter." I said sternly as my phone started ringing. "What Stiles?" I asked as I answered my phone.

"Where the hell are you? You've been gone for hours!" He asked, his voice panicked. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I ran into some old friends." I said simply. "I'll be home at some point. Calm down little brother."

"Ky, you didn't have any friends other than Stephanie and Derek." He said. He paused as he thought for a minute. "Ky, you better not be with him!"

"Stiles, it doesn't matter, go back to whatever weirdness you and Scott were doing." I told him.

"Ky, Dad's gonna be home soon and he's gonna be freaking out. You know if he finds out you're with him he'll go there and drag your wolf ass home, but only after he kills Mr. Sourwolf." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Just tell dad I'm going job hunting. It's not a total lie, I did that this morning." I said before hanging up.

"You'd think Stiles was your older brother, not younger." Isaac laughed.

"Yeah, you'd think." I said rolling my eyes as I pushed myself up off the floor. "Let me know when you all want to train. I'm heading out before my dad sends the entire Sheriff's department out looking for me." I turned on my heels and started heading for the door.

"Little Wolf, let Derek give you a ride home. It's late, you shouldn't be out alone at this time of night." Peter said kicking Derek in the back, pushing him toward the door. I raised an eyebrow at him, he was up to something.

"Whatever you say." I sighed.

"Hey Kyla, one last question before you leave." Isaac said. I spun on my heals to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Why does Peter keep calling you Little Wolf?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Just a childhood nickname. Mostly used by Peter, Talia, Laura and my mother." I explained before turning on my heals and walking away again. "Night Peter, Isaac." I walked out of the loft then made my way out of the building without a word as Derek followed behind me. He unlocked his car and we both got in.

"You know, I am I capable of walking. You could just let Peter think you're driving me home instead of doing something that you very obviously don't want to do." I snapped as he pulled away from the building.

"And what makes you think I don't want to drive you home?" He asked, his voice flat and lacking emotion.

"Well first of all, the awfully annoyed look you made when Peter volunteered you, second, the annoyed look you have now, and third, the fact that you're driving incredibly fast, as if you just want to get this done and over with." I told him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"This is how I always drive."

"Well slow down. I don't feel like getting in an accident or having you get pulled over and one of the people my dad works with seeing me with you." I snapped.

"Afraid of getting yelled at?" He mocked.

"No, afraid my dad will want to kill you and I'll end up providing him with the wolfsbane bullet to do so. I don't feel like being an accomplice to murder, jail isn't really my type of place."

"Five years and you're still mad at me. You don't drop a grudge do you?"

"Oh, I'm not holding a grudge. I just don't forget things easily. Then again, who could forget something like that?" I said harshly.

"I said I was sorry." He said angrily, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, I'm aware. That doesn't mean everything is magically better." I snapped. "You might wanna slow down, my dad usually has someone hidden up here." I warned him. He didn't listen though and just kept on driving. A moment later blue lights were flashing behind us. "Told ya." I said quietly as I rested my arm by the window and leaned my head on my hand. I looked in the side mirror as the cop got out of their car and walked up to the drivers side window. They tapped on the window with the flashlight and Derek rolled it down. When I saw my dad I instantly turned away so he couldn't see my face. He and Derek talked for a minute before the flashlight shined over at me.

"Kyla." My dad said sternly. I looked over at him slowly giving him a sheepish smile.

"Hi daddy." I said as I waved at him slowly. He gave me a stern look.

"Wanna tell me what you two are doing?" He asked.

"Uh.. We were just–"

"I was just giving her a ride home sir." Derek said interrupting me. "I saw her walking and it was getting dark so I figured I'd drive her home." My dad nodded slowly.

"I'm not going to give you a ticket this time because you're making sure my daughter get home safe. Next time I'm not going to be as lenient. And Kyla, I'm heading back to the station then I'm going home. You better be there when I get back." He said before heading back to his cruiser. I let out a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding in as he got in his car and turned around, driving the opposite direction of our house.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this." I sighed, shaking my head as Derek started driving again.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well, because my dad hates you." I said simply. "And he doesn't want me within a thousand feet of you, let alone in you car."

"And he hates me because..."

"Well you see, dads are really protective of their daughters and when a guy breaks their daughter's heart they tend to not said guy."

"Of course." He said in an annoyed voice, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes and sat back looking out the window. Neither of us spoke until we pulled into the driveway.

"Let me know when I'm training you guys tomorrow." I said as I got out of the car.

"I'll pick you up at 10." He said before pulling out of the driveway. I turned on my heels and walked into the house. As soon as I walked into the house my brother started yelling at me.

"Oh, so first you're talking to him again, then he's driving you home? What's next, howling at the moon together, hunting rabbits, whatever it is that werewolves do on dates?" I rolled my eyes and pushed past him.

"First of all, there's nothing wrong with stopping and talking to someone, second, all he did was give me a ride home, it wasn't even his idea, it was Peter's." I told him as I walked toward my room. "Plus, I didn't even really talk to him. Peter and Isaac were there so I figured I'd stop and talk to them since I haven't seen them in a really long time."

"Kyla, Peter and Derek are bad news! Especially Peter! The guy killed his own niece, Allison's aunt, a bunch of other people, he tried to kill Scott and me and Lydia, and then when we finally killed him, he came back from the dead!"

"Stiles I know that! Wanna know something though? If Peter tried anything I could kill him easily. Hell, I could've killed him real easily when he was an Alpha. I'm almost 24, you need to stop treating me like I'm you baby sister who you need to protect." I snapped.

"Kyla Isabel Mackenzie Stilinski, you better explain to me right now what you were doing with Derek Hale." My dad's angry voice said as he walked into the house, slamming the door behind him. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I turned to face my dad and my brother, leaning on the frame of my doorway.

"He was giving me a ride home. That's all." I said calmly.

"Why? What would possess you to do that?" He asked.

"Well, I went for a run and I got bored so I went into town to pick up some job applications and on my way back it was getting dark. He drove by and saw me and asked if I wanted a ride home. I said yes because I figured I should get home before you so you wouldn't freak out, but you're freaking out anyways so it was pretty pointless."

"Where are the applications. I didn't see any when I pulled you over." He snapped. I rolled my eyes and walked into my room grabbing the pile of job applications that I had on my desk. I walked back over to the doorway and handed them to my dad.

"That enough proof for you" I asked angrily. He sighed and handed them back to me.

"I don't want to see you with him again. I'm not going to let him put you through the pain and misery that he put you through in high school." He told me.

"I'm almost 24 dad. I can take care of myself." I informed him as I started walking away from him, kicking off my sneakers and sitting down at my desk. "Now if you don't mind, I have some job applications to fill out and an essay to write." My dad shook his head and walked down away from my room.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Like it so far? Let me know what you think of it and keep watching for Chapter 2(:**


End file.
